Pokemech: Shadows
by shadowrallen
Summary: Pokemon cyborgs! Mainly revolves around lucario and scizor, but genesect is in there too. rated T For violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémech: Shadows **

Chapter 1

The Beginning chapter

Time: 11:43 PM

Location: Mount Coronet

_We are shadows, captured and changed by an evil force. We are infernal creatures, deadly weapons of flesh and metal. We are Pokémech. _

The dark forest seemed devoid of life, save for the occasional call of a Hoothoot. A shadowy figure tore through the underbrush, branches clawing at his jackal-like face. There was a sudden, loud "BLAM!" and a bullet hissed past his ear. Without breaking stride, the figure turned and fired an orb of blue energy in the direction the shot had come from. A satisfying yell of pain signaled that the aura sphere had hit. The Lucario kept running until he reached the large dark shape of Mount Coronet. Then, he began to climb. The Lucario, Cobalt, climbed until he reached a ledge that had a bit of room and three bushes growing from the wall of the cliff. Only one had fruit on it.

"Great, wiki berries," Cobalt sighed, "Well, I guess they'll have to do for now."

The Lucario ignored the dry taste and focused on how good it felt to eat solid food again. He had not eaten anything since two weeks before he had escaped the Team Nebula whitecoats who had tortured him, starved him and experimented on him. As he swallowed the last berry, he realized he hadn't had a drink in days. Cobalt stood up, turned his face to the cliff, and started to climb again. Ten minutes later Cobalt hauled himself onto another ledge. Nearby was an apricorn tree. The Lucario picked one and broke it in half with a karate chop. After finishing the juice, Cobalt lay down and was asleep in seconds.

"_Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole. I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul." – From "Invictus." By William Ernest Henley_

(Author's note: Team Nebula is a fusion of all the evil teams in Pokémon.)

Like it, hate it, just review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jailbreak!

Location: Team Nebula Main Unova Base

Time: 1:05 AM

Two pokémon raced down the metal corridor, feet clanging on the steel floor. As the two turned a corner they were met by five nebula grunts armed with pistols. "Techno Blast!" The first pokémon yelled. The cannon on his back fired three times and three of the grunts collapsed. The pokémon never stopped moving. "Bullet Punch!" The second pokémon rushed the other two grunts, claws glowing white. As the Scizor shot past the grunts, he administered a rapid strike to their midsections, knocking the wind out of them. The grunts doubled over as the pokémon kept running. The other pokémon, Genesect, used zap cannon to blast a hole in the wall, letting in a wave of cool night air.

"Hey,Crimson," the Genesect said wistfully, "How long has it been since we last looked at the stars?" "Way too long," the Scizor replied sadly, "But we have to get moving, or we'll never see them again, so move it already!"

And with that, the two pokémon jumped out of the hole and into the night. The base commander sent out search teams to follow the pokémon, but they had completely disappeared. The commander recalled his men an hour later, the escapees had won. Slowly, with great hesitation, the commander picked up his phone and dialed a number.

End of chapter 2

"_In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance my head is bloody, but unbowed." – From "Invictus" by William Ernest Henley _

(Author's note: If I used bad grammar please tell me.)

**Please revew. Thank you in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Location: Team Nebula Unova castle-

-Time: 2:03 A.M.-

"They WHAT?" Ghetsis, leader of the Unova branch of Team Nebula, roared into the phone. He had been woken up at 2:00 in the morning and was not in a good mood. The his goons had woken him was an urgent call concerning the Pokeméch project, he had answered it at once, thinking it was good news. It wasn't.

"Umm… Escaped, sir," The base commander stuttered over the words, "We tried to stop them but they-" Ghetsis cut him off. "You mean to tell me," Ghetsis said with a sliver more control, "That our one of a kind cyber-enhanced bio-weapons are running loose in the Unova region?" the base commander knew he was in dangerous waters, so he spoke his next words slowly, "Uh, yes, sir." Ghetsis realized that screaming orders at his goons would make him look unprofessional, and he took on a more controlled tone, "Alert all bases in the region," he ordered, "tell them to form search parties of their best agents and set out at dawn. The pokémech are almost completely untraceable at night." Ghetsis hung up and retired to bed.

As he returned to bed, orders were being relayed around Unova, goons were being shaken out of bed, and a base commander was still working after 29 hours without sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Sinnoh region… Cyrus, Commander of the Sinnoh branch, was extremely angry.

"You goons are stupid, worthless, idiotic imbeciles!" Cyrus shouted into the receiver, "Dithering morons not even worth executing! I can not believe you let the PMX-448 cyborg bio-weapon escape and damage the lab and troops!" "What should we do, master Cyrus?" Saturn, the base captain asked tentatively. "What do I have to do? Spell it out or something?" Cyrus ranted into the phone, "Find the weapon, return it to the lab, and punish it appropriately. Honestly, what kind of minions are you?" Cyrus was still angry, but shouting at his underlings had calmed him down a bit. "send out search parties and comb the area, the weapon can't have gone far!" Cyrus slammed the phone down with such force that it nearly broke. Saturn stood frozen for a good 15 seconds, then thanked Arceus that he was still alive. After a short while Saturn remembered his orders and relayed them to all grunts inside the base. As the search parties left the base, Saturn flopped down in his chair. He was safe. For now.

Around 12 kilometers away from the base… Cobalt sat bolt-upright, his eyes snapping open. The Lucario looked left and right, checking for threats. He realized that if he was to leave Sinnoh, he would need a disguise. The Lucario traversed the sheer face of mount Coronet for two miles, then slid 3,500 feet down the granite slope using a board of solidified aura. When his feet finally touched the soil outside Eterna city, Cobalt was shivering with cold. He sneaked down the empty streets, using his aura sense to check for watchers. Halfway down main street, he noticed a small store named "Style Eterna" and grinned. He tried the door, and found it unlocked. With a twinge of guilt, Cobalt stole a medium trench coat, a wide-brimmed fedora and a pair of tall boots. He then zipped into the fitting rooms and put the clothing on. Before Cobalt left the shop, he raided the tip jar and slipped the cash into his trench coat pocket. Cobalt left the store and ran at full speed toward the port at Twinleaf town. By morning he was in a line of passengers for a ship bound for the Kanto region. _"Later losers," _Cobalt thought with a grin as he boarded the vessel _"I bet I won't miss you."_

End of chapter 3

_Author's note: if I used bad grammar please let me know, and please review if you like it or hate it. P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 4**

-Location: Vermilion City docks-

-Time: 10:21 A.M.-

Cobalt disembarked the boat, feeling better than he had ever felt in the cold steel lab. He was free! No more whitecoats, no more electric shocks, no more starving days. Cobalt was no longer an object, he was a living thing. He strolled through the dockyard, savoring every second of it. While walking down Main Street, the Lucario picked up two shapes, a tall one and a shorter one, sneaking down an alley several yards to his left. The shadowy figures emitted a strange aura signature and were trying to keep out of sight, so Cobalt began to follow them. They were fast, but Cobalt could outrun a helicopter, and keeping up with them was no trouble at all. After several back-alley hairpin turns and doubling back twice, the Lucario realized something.

"You guys know I'm tailing you," Cobalt called up the alley, "So tell me who you are." One of the figures turned, "None of your business. Now leave us alone, thank you!" "Look, I'm not your enemy, I just want to know." Cobalt replied, offended, "Being rude like that was unnecessary." The figure took a deep breath. "You won't believe it, but my friend and I are Pokémon escapees from a secret lab in Unova, where we were cyberneticly altered by these 'Team Nebula' freaks." Cobalt was stunned, he had thought he was the only one of his kind, but these unknown Pokémon were just like him. He chose his next words carefully, "I believe every word that you said, seeing as I went through the same thing."

From that moment on, Crimson, Cobalt and Genesect were as close as brothers. The three made a plan to crush Team Nebula once and for all. The nearest base was hidden in the warehouse district. The three Pokémech were en route for their first real showdown. The battle would begin in 1 hour, 39 minutes. The first Pokémech attack would be at high noon.

- Team Nebula Main Kanto Base -

Giovanni looked at the three figures standing in front of him. The elite triad that stood before him had brought down the Kanto champion and completed numerous difficult missions. They were the Kanto branch's best operatives, and capturing the Pokémech required the best.

"Our spies have reported that the Pokémech have joined up at Vermillion city," Giovanni said to the three agents. "Cut them off before they leave."

Without a word, the agents turned and left the room, preparing to carry out their mission. Giovanni smiled, the trio would get the job done. They always did. But even the best would have trouble with this new threat. The Pokémech were unlike anything the world had ever seen, and they would not go quietly.

- Vermillion City -

The three Pokémon stood outside the warehouse, preparing for battle. Cobalt looked at his companions, they seemed ready for combat.

"Genesect, would you care to let us in?" Crimson asked, an evil grin covering his face.

"Oh Yeah!" Genesect smirked and fired a massive bolt of energy at the doors, blasting them to splinters. All three Pokémon rushed inside with fists raised for combat. The first wave of grunts was crushed in seconds, but the alarm had been raised and more were on their way, but the Pokémon simply kept fighting. Crimson smashed his foes with bullet punches and giga impacts, Genesect blew the grunts away with a variety of energy attacks, and Cobalt's fists moved faster than the eye could follow, nailing enemy after enemy. Even when outnumbered 20 to one, they fought on, smashing deeper into the base. After 12 minutes of nonstop combat, the three finally reached the control room. The Pokémon stopped to catch their breath and check out the base using the security cameras. They showed that the main body of the grunts had been sent after them and had been defeated. They noted that the commander, Lt. Surge, was on his way.

"That spikehead looks competent. We'll need to take him seriously" Cobalt observed as he watched the man rush through the halls. When Surge reached the hall outside the control room he found the three Pokémon waiting for him.

"So you are the three creatures that my superiors are looking for," Surge hissed contemptuous, "no matter, you'll be back in your cages soon enough, you freaks."

At those words, Cobalt snapped, his mind filled with a pure, murderous, rage. Without warning, he snarled and ran at Surge, charging his fists with enough aura energy to blast a hole in concrete. He never made it more than two feet.

"He wants us to get mad and drop our guard." Crimson said, straining to hold Cobalt back, "Don't you see?" Crimson's words of reason pulled Cobalt back into himself. The purple flames around his hands flickered and died. The Pokémon let go of Cobalt, who took several deep breaths.

Surge took advantage of the momentary distraction to prepare his attack. "Electabuzz, Magneton, Electrode! Come out and destroy the enemies of Team Nebula!" the pokéballs Surge had thrown opened and the three electric-types emerged, ready to fight.

"Electabuzz, use thunderbolt, maximum voltage!" Surge commanded. The Electabuzz roared, and then launched a massive bolt of electricity at Cobalt, who took it head-on without even trying to move.

"What a fool!" Lt. Surge laughed as the attack hit Cobalt, "he didn't even try to dodge!"

"Really? That was maximum voltage? Surely you can do better than that." Cobalt was standing, unfazed after being hit by the attack. "The shocks I got back in the lab were a hundred times worse, and I never even passed out."

Lt. Surge's jaw dropped. Cobalt rushed forward and administered a force palm to Electabuzz's chest, blasting the Pokémon 20 feet backward and into a wall. Crimson and Genesect also sprang into action, Crimson dispatching Electrode with a fury cutter and Genesect defeating Magneton with an ice beam. Surge was left gawking at the three Pokémon who had defeated him so quickly. The blue one suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a smashing punch to his midsection. Surge tried to reach for his gun, but blacked out before he even reached his belt.

**End of Chapter 4**

Author's note: Happy New Year! I hope you liked this chapter of Pokémech: Shadows. More chapters coming soon! ;) shadowrallen

Like it or hate it: please review it.


End file.
